1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable connection assembly, and in particular to an adjustable connector with good adaptability.
2. Description of Related Art
When conventional signal cables are electrically connected to electronic devices, a plug positioned at one end of the conventional signal cable is plugged into a corresponding connector. Thus, the electronic devices are electrically connected to the cable signals because the plug and the corresponding connector are electrically connected. However, if the type of the plug of the conventional signal cable is different from that of the electronic device, then there is a need for a converter. The conventional converter cannot be adjustable (change in length or angle), so it is rather difficult to connect corresponding plugs and connectors. It is inconvenient and lacks adaptability.